The present invention envisages the embodiment of a tag for wild game constituted by a band of elastic material such as plastic whose ends are equipped with complementary means for permanent attachment to one another.
Hunters are required to tag their kills, particularly for statistical census purposes, for control and for identification.
The tags of present day design, most of which are metal, have the major drawback that they can be contravened, that is to say used illegally more than once. Moreover, they are inconvenient to use when it is a matter of showing data such as the place and date of the kill.
Plastic tags have been proposed for wild game and cattle, constituted by two parts designed to be driven into the animal's ear. The first part or male part is formed of a plate on which the required data are supposed to appear and which bears in integral fashion, a pointed stem which is pushed into the ear where it is held in place by the second part or female part forced onto the stem of the male part by means of special pliers. A tag of this kind is the subject of patent NZ No. 162 710/164 351. Here, the drawback resides in the need to use special pliers to fix the two parts of the tag together.